Agréable fin de journée
by sammymccoy
Summary: Tony et Kate se retrouvent seuls dans une vieille cabane de chasseur, perdu dans les bois.


Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était coincée dans une vieille cabane de chasseur, perdu dans la forêt sans aucun moyen de joindre son supérieur avec Tony. La journée avait mal commencé. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, elle était tombée dans la salle de bain, se blessant à l'épaule et pour couronner le tout, sa voiture avait refusé de démarrer.

-Kate ? demanda Tony curieux de silence de sa collègue

-Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle plus durement qu'elle le crut

Tony parut surpris par le ton et se recula de quelques pas sans rien dire. Il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et marmonna qu'il allait chercher du bois et à manger pour la nuit. Kate pesta contre elle-même. Décidément, elle n'en ratait pas une. Elle avait envoyé Tony baladait toute la journée et cette dernière phrase, avait l'air de l'avoir vexé pour de bon. Elle se promit de s'excuser dès son retour.

Elle attendit une bonne heure, l'angoisse au ventre. Elle ignorait où il était passé et sa longue absence commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter. Elle mit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, en voyant son collègue revenir les bras pleins de bois

-Tu allais quelque part ? demanda-t-il en la voyant sur le pas de la porte

-J'étais inquiète…tu ne revenais pas alors…

Il lui sourit doucement avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Ils s'installèrent sur la vieille table et posèrent leurs vestes sur le matelas qui servait de lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? demanda Kate en voyant un sachet remplis de petits fruits rouge.

-Ce sont des groseilles et j'ai même trouvé des châtaignes ! Sourit-il fier de lui.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, Tony remarqua que son amie se massait doucement l'épaule, il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça juste derrière elle, posant ses mains sur l'endroit qui paraissait douloureux. Il commença lentement à la masser, faisant fermer les yeux de Kate. Son touchée était doux et plus sensuel qu'un massage normal. Elle resta ainsi, durant de longues minutes, savourant ce doux frottement. Lorsqu'il se stoppa, elle émit un grognement de protestation. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage de son ami. Ils se regardèrent intensément, et comme poussé par une pulsion ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Le baiser d'abord timide, devint passionné, la langue de Tony chercha celle de Kate et quand elle la trouva, commença un sensuel ballet. Ils étaient debout au milieu de la pièce. Les mains de Tony passèrent sous le pull de la jeune femme, et caressa la peau chaude. Kate avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, afin d'approfondir le baiser. Kate poussa Tony sur le matelas et s'assis à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui retira son pull un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres, alors que les yeux de son compagnon reflétait le désir. Tony voulant être à égalité avec la jeune femme, s'empressa de lui retirer son vêtement, la laissant en soutien-gorge. Il déglutit péniblement, elle portait un soutien-gorge rouge, sexy comme jamais.

-Ce que tu vois te plait ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix charmeuse.

-Et comment ! fit-il en l'attrapant par le cou afin de l'embrasser.

Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, pendant que leurs mains découvraient leurs corps. Tony n'en pouvait plus, il était à l'étroit dans son jean, et son érection en devenait douloureuse. Il souleva Kate et lui retira prestement sa jupe, alors qu'elle ouvrait la boucle de sa ceinture. Les deux vêtements volèrent et ils ne restaient sur eux, qu'un string pour Kate et un boxer pour Tony. Kate s'humecta les lèvres, ce qu'elle voyait à travers le tissu noir du sous-vêtement de son amant lui plaisait.

Tony fit passer la jeune femme sous lui et commença à embrasser sa gorge offerte, puis descendit doucement vers les seins de la jeune femme. Kate commença à gémir lorsque Tony prit un de ses seins entre ses dents.

-Oh Tonyyy !

De sa main, il titilla l'autre sein, faisant gémir Kate plus fort. Il lui infligea cette douce torture de longues minutes, puis descendit plus bas. Il lui retira son string, qu'il envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce et se plaça entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Kate serra les poings. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Tony contre son sexe et n'attendait qu'une chose, sentir la bouche de Tony sur elle. Doucement, Tony commença à titiller le clitoris de la jeune femme avec sa langue. La respiration de Kate s'accéléra de même que ses gémissements.

-Tony ! Tony ! Tony !

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux, le poussant toujours plus sur son sexe. Tony qui sentait qu'elle allait jouir, accéléra ses coups de langues. Kate commença à se tortiller, elle allait jouir. Tony arrêta quelques instants sa douce torture, lui laissant un peu de temps. Il lui sourit avant de la pénétrer d'un doigt. Kate se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir, gémissant de plus belle.

- Vas-y bébé…laisse toi aller ! Susurra Tony faisant toujours un va et viens en Kate à l'aide de son doigt.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kate pour exploser. Tony continua plus doucement, avant de se stopper et de remonter l'embrasser. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient rougies par le plaisir. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de se séparer.

-Merci !

-Merci ? De quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris en lui remettant une mèche collante de sueur derrière l'oreille

-De m'avoir donné du plaisir sans te soucier du tien…peu d'homme le font !

-Mais c'est parce que je suis unique trésor ! Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser goulument.

Kate se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis d'un coup de hanche se retrouva sur lui. Elle commença par mordillait les tétons de Tony qui se dressaient fièrement. Elle sourit sentant à cet instant, une autre partie de Tony se dressait contre ses fesses. Elle descendit doucement, embrassant la peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Rapidement, elle enleva la derrière barrière entre elle et l'objet de sa convoitise. Le sous vêtement vola à travers la pièce et la jeune femme prit le sexe dressait dans sa main. Elle entreprit un lent va et viens le long de la colonne de chair faisant gémir le jeune homme. Elle se mordit la langue devant l'air de Tony. Les yeux fermés, il subissait l'assaut de sa compagne. Kate se pencha doucement, et donna des coups de langue sur le sexe de Tony. Il grogna de plaisir et elle accéléra la cadence. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement sous l'effet de cette caresse. Kate se stoppa quelques instants, lui laissant reprendre sa respiration, puis le prit à pleine bouche exerçant un sensuel va et viens. L'effet fut immédiat, Tony se cambra et un son presque animal sortit de sa bouche. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes de plus puis l'arrêta.

-Kate…viens…

Kate se releva et se positionna au dessus du sexe dressait de son compagnon. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et elle vint s'empaler sur son sexe. Ils haletèrent tous les deux à la sensation. Kate commença doucement à se mouvoir, faisant durer le plaisir. C'est elle qui menait la danse. Elle glissait sur le sexe de Tony alternant la vitesse. Mais bientôt le désir se fit plus fort. Tony posa ses mains surs ses hanches et accompagna Kate dans son mouvement, l'accélérant. Kate avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Tony et criait de plaisir. La cadence était à son maximum, ils hurlaient tous les deux, puis Tony sentit le vagin de Kate se contracter autour de son pénis, elle allait jouir. Il bougea plus vite, et ils explosèrent tous les deux dans un râle animal, continuant toujours à bouger pour faire durer le plaisir. Kate retomba doucement sur le torse de Tony et il resserra ses bras autour du corps en sueur de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, se laissant le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

-C'était…waouh ! lança Tony en se retirant de Kate

-Comme tu dis ! Sourit-elle en l'embrassant

- Je ne regrette pas que la voiture soit tombée en panne finalement ! Rit-il en laissant ses doigts glisser sur les seins de Kate.

« Ma journée se finit plutôt bien » pensa la jeune femme alors que Tony recommençait ses divines caresses.


End file.
